Soulmate
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Kouga smirked," To tell the truth, crazy girls seem to be everywhere these days…..maybe it's just your friends…Whatever I think I can manage."


Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha or its charaters.

A/N: Kouga and Ayame-Yay! Enjoy! :3 One-shot!

* * *

_Soulmates_

* * *

Ayame stared at Sango and Miroku talking with each other before settling the plate of cinnamon cookies down in front of them. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, but have you seen Kouga anywhere around?" She asked. Sango's lips lost their smile as she tried thinking about her last encounter with Kouga.

_Flashback XXX_

Sango was busy chopping up two red apples into small pieces for her to enjoy as a snack. Today's sky was very sunny filled with white big clouds. Sango actually enjoyed coming here once in a while due to the fresh air and the silent nature that brought a great sense of peace to her.

She had just finished cutting down the last of the apple before she turned around to throw away the cores of the red apples. Her chocolate eyes stared outside the window pane to see Kagome and Inuyasha talking together in comfort. She felt a slight pain of guilt as she remembered what she had confessed to Kagome about liking InuYasha earlier on in the trip. 'It sucks to be me at this moment.' she thought to herself before spotting Kouga entering the plains path of forest trees.

_End of flashback XXX_

"Umm, well I saw him earlier on today entering inside the forest. Maybe he decided to take another hike up the mountain, today?" Sango said in suggestion. Miroku who had been sitting down in silence turned to smirk at Ayame. "So what's really your relationship with Kouga?" he asked.

Ayame blushed also feeling annoyed by the interrogation Miroku was putting her on. "We're just friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find him." she said before turning to leave the two humans alone in their comfort zone.

Ayame pulled on her pink hand warmers over her hands before stepping outside the cabin. She easily went down the stairs passing through the garden where Inuyasha was annoying Kagome who was cutting roses to collect in her basket. Ayame easily followed the dirt path enjoying the sun rays raining down into her pale white skin. She passed a couple of trees on her way to the lake guessing that maybe Kouga might be there playing with throwing rocks into the water.

When she got there she instead spotted Rin and Sesshomaru who were sitting down near the shore of the river. Rin was pointing out into the vast green pale water before picking up an orange water bottle designed with white small dog paws. Rin happily took a sip of her cold water before she spotted Ayame staring down at them from a hill full of luscious green grass. "Oh, hey Ayame!" she greeted with a smile. Sesshomaru who had been busy throwing pebble stones across the calm water surface turned to stare at the white wolf demon that his wife was addressing to.

Ayame waved back before continuing down the dirt path heading to the outskirts of a pool of water where step stones were located for a person to use to pass to the other side of the dry land. She was glad that everyone was enjoying themselves on this cabin trip.

She calmly headed up a red bridge before picking up her pace as she climbed up the mountain slope pathways. It probably took her a maximum of ten minutes to climb to the top where a rock balcony structured building came into view. The place was empty expect for the two picnic benches and tables standing on concrete ground. Ayame sighed feeling dejected as she glanced at the wonderful view before pushing back a red loose bang behind her ear. "I guess he's not here, either." she mumbled enjoying the fresh air hit her face.

"Who's not here?" asked Kouga who came up behind her. Ayame gasped before glaring at him with her green eyes. "You scared me you idiot. Don't sneak up on me will ya!" she said trying to calm her heartbeat from the sudden foreboding of having to confess her feelings out loud.

"Heh, sorry about that, Ayame." he replied back before glancing to the scenery taking his blue gaze off from her healthy figure. Ayame was currently wearing a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She had not really expected to be cold up here, but this was her fault after all as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

"Hey, Kouga I was wondering where you went off too." Ayame said trying to start conversation. "Okay, well, I'm here now." he said. "Umm well I wanted to tell you something that I think is important." She said trying her best to not stare back at him.

Kouga gazed curiously at Ayame before he waited for her to continue. Ayame gulped inaudible biting her lower lip before saying, "This is really embarrassing, but I'm going to say it anyways."

"I think that we're acting very childish trying to keep our feelings behind barriers." she said.

Kouga blinked in confusion as he stared at his best friend. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is that….well, I've had a crush on you for a long time, now." Ayame said feeling relieved to have that off her chest. Kouga smirked at her," I knew that. I was just waiting for you to admit it." He leaned against the railing facing her and away from the scenery he'd been looking at a few seconds ago. "…Really, I should of figured that much." Ayame said remembering about the night they shared a kiss together. "So what do you think we should do about this?"

Kouga leaned away from the railing and stepped up near her," Well we could give it a try and start dating. Unless you think that's senseless." Ayame stayed silent before replying with a smirk. "Mh, well I don't think it'll be senseless. So you really want to be my boyfriend? Even through all the odds of having to deal with my crazy mood swings."

Kouga smirked," To tell the truth, crazy girls seem to be everywhere these days…..maybe it's just your friends…Whatever I think I can manage." He smirked," I've gotten this far." Ayame laughed lightly before saying," That's true. Well, we should get going or do you want to spend some more time alone, boyfriend." Ayame said as she teased Kouga with his new nick name.

* * *

A/N: Feedback would be nice. Review please! _:3_


End file.
